


Scam-posal | Sam Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: But loveble all the same, Dean is an Idiot, Engagement, F/M, Proposals, scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: “Lobster.” Sam smirked.“Oooohh, high-dollar-baller, eh?” (Name) grinned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my friend Lyn! I realized I haven't been posting here lately, so I apologize. However, if you hit up my DeviantArt account, there's plenty of new stories to read there!
> 
> http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/

Dean led the way into the restaurant, looking significantly out of place as he walked through the tables with a pair of blue jeans and a dirty leather jacket on. One customer even stopped to ask him if he’d just escaped from a mental hospital, to which Dean responded with a rather rude gesture and a few select words. It was a more… Upscale place, to say the least.

Sam and (Name), however, were appropriately dressed for the occasion, thanks to a trunk of decent clothes (Name) kept in the Impala. Dean may not have cared how they looked, but he was certainly alone in that. Sometimes the right outfit was what kept them from getting arrested, and with the way the oldest Winchester sibling dressed himself, he often found himself patted down for drugs while (Name) and Sam laughed at him in the distance.

The only woman on the team gazed up at her rather tall partner and smiled at him adoringly. “You look handsome tonight.”

The dimples came out in full force at that, paired up with a red blush spreading across his cheeks. Sam leaned down for a quick kiss, partially because they were in public and PDA at a place like this was a big no-no, and also because he’d hurt his back if he kept that position for too long. Stilts would be his next investment for his girl.

“You’re looking pretty good yourself.” He complimented, placing his hand on her back and continuing the walk to their table, which was separate from his brother’s for good reason. He had plans tonight.

Like a gentleman, he pulled out his lady’s chair and then pushed it closer to the table once she sat down before taking his own across from her, Dean at the table right next to them. He glanced over at Dean and winked at him, receiving a thumbs-up and a wicked smile in return. Sam then gestured for a waiter, who came over almost immediately. Gotta get those tips.

“Yes sir, how may I help you?” He slid down two menus, (Name) immediately picking one up and looking through it, reading all of the little details while Sam looked at the server. The man was like a shark; his teeth were even sharp! Winchesters sure knew how to pick ‘em…

Sam gestured for him to lean down for a whispered conversation. “I’m planning on proposing tonight. At the end of the meal, would you mind slipping this into a glass of champagne?” He asked softly, holding out a black box, a beautiful ring inside of it.

“Of course!” The server whispered back, excited. He never got to do this! It was always Carl that got the engagement dinners… Damn Carl…

He accepted the box and slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping before standing tall, clearing his throat and speaking in a normal voice. “May I start you off with some wine for the night?”

(Name) nodded. “I’m not picky, so just bring your favorite out and we’ll be fine with that. I’m sure a man like you have been blessed with has good taste.” She winked, just to rile the man up a tad.

The waiter grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light. “One moment, please.” And just like that he was gone and back once again, two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of Barefoot Merlot wine in the other. “Merlot is always a classic, no?” The waiter asked with a grin.

“Always good with food too!” (Name) grinned as the wine was poured.

“Hey, uh, got anything stronger than the fancy schmancy wine stuff?” Dean’s rough voice asked, causing the waiter to glare at him.

“Dean!” Sam hissed.

“Sorry, sorry!” Dean grumbled, hands up innocently. “I’ll drink the damn Merlot. Look at me, I’m a fruit… I don’t deserve my man card anymore!”

“Shut up!” Sam whined while the waiter poured Dean’s drink and then proceeded to tend to better-mannered guests.

“Ignore him, Sammy.” (Name) smiled and placed her hand on top of her mate’s. “This is our date; he just happens to be a +1 because he’s lonely and we shouldn’t fault him for that.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Dean argued.

“Loud and clear.” (Name) smirked at him.

The eldest Winchester rolled his eyes and sipped the wine, grumbling to himself as he did. Sam dutifully ignored his brother in favor of looking at his soon-to-be wife, if things went right. “I know I already brought it up, but… You really do look gorgeous tonight.”

The corner of her mouth tilted upwards. “Why thank you. I do my best for you, Sammy.”

“Hopefully you don’t half-ass it for anyone else.” Sam grinned.

“Eh, every now and again I’ll take pity on your brother and leave an extra button undone for about five minutes.” The woman joked, winking.

“Oh come on!” Dean roughly set down his glass. “I’m not desperate enough to go after my little brother’s woman!”

“But you’re desperate enough for a look.” Sam smirked knowingly.

“… You guys are jerks.” Dean turned away from the couple and crossed his arms childishly to pout towards the elderly group of people on his other side, every single one of them looking at him carefully, as if he were mentally deranged.

“The bingo hall is down the street, gramps!”

Sam rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “Any idea what you’ll have for dinner tonight?” He asked, directing the question towards his woman.

“I was thinking steak and mashed potatoes. You?”

“Lobster.” Sam smirked.

“Oooohh, high-dollar-baller, eh?” (Name) grinned.

“Something like that.” He winked.

“I like the way you think, Winchester.”

“Is nobody gonna ask what I’m getting?”

“Shut up, Dean!” They both glared at the man.

“Alright, alright! Sheesh.” The grown man slid down in his chair and proceeded to pout like a child, _again_.

(Name) sighed and Sam ducked his head. “What are you-“

“Crab legs, baby! Bring on the butter!” Dean shouted triumphantly, tossing his hands in the air.

“We gotta stop taking pity on him.”

“We need to stop bringing him along altogether.”

“Now that is something I can get with.” Sam grinned.

After dinner, Sam and the waiter made eye contact, and Sam nodded minutely at the man.

_It’s go time._

Dean was picking his teeth when he and Sam made eye contact. The older brother winked, giving his silent support to his baby bro.

_You got this._

The champagne was brought to the table, causing (Name) to furrow her brow. “When did we order… Champagne of all things?”

“Complimentary.” The waiter said with a nearly devilish grin. He was so excited!

“Well then…” She looked to her chosen Winchester. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Sam grinned, raising his glass to her.

She brought the drink to her lips, the ring inside of it sliding down the flute and hitting the wall that her lips had formed. She frowned and pulled the drink away, gazing inside of the cup.

“Is that… A ring?”

It was as if the entire restaurant shifted to look at the scene as Sam stood and then knelt down in front of her, smiling as hard as he could.

“Will you marry me?” He asked.

 _“YES!”_ The woman shrieked. Sam fished the ring out from the champagne flute and dried it off before sliding it onto his fiancée’s finger. Everyone around was clapping and cheering for the couple; some were even crying as they relived their own engagements, though none were quite as beautiful as this gesture of love.

Sam kissed his woman full on the lips and then swept her off of her feet, the two of them leaving the restaurant and leaving Dean behind. The man pretended to wipe away tears. “Go Sammy! WOO!”

The clapping began to die down, and that’s when Dean just booked it, leaving everyone to wonder. Now why on Earth was he so eager to leave…?

“What the- _HEY! WHO’S GONNA PAY FOR THIS MEAL?!”_

Dean hopped into the Impala, which Sam had started as soon as he and his wife got to the car, and sped right on away from the establishment.

“Cross this place off the list.” He told them. “’Cause there’s no way in hell they _won’t_ remember us.”

“It’d help if you didn’t stand out so badly.” (Name) commented, fishing her real wedding ring from her purse and swapping it out with the fake one that Dean had nabbed from a drug store when he conceived the crazy idea.

“It’s all part of the aesthetic!” The elder Winchester argued.

Sam just rolled his eyes. “The food wasn’t even that great anyway.”

“Remember that burger joint we hit last year? I say after we finish this next hunt, we go back there.” (Name) suggested, leaning into her longtime husband’s side.

“I don’t know.” Sam said. “It’s only been a year. Seems a little too soon; someone from last time is definitely gonna be there.”

“Aww, look at us.” Dean grinned. “Bona fide criminals.”

“Whatever, scam-posals are hard to pull off!”

“You _could_ throw a little more of a speech in there next time.” The woman mumbled.

“I’ll make sure to profess my undying love for you in my next one.” Sam promised, pressing a kiss to his wife’s hair.

“Why wait?” She smirked, leaning up to kiss her man sweetly.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

“Hey guys, can we wait until after dessert next time?”


End file.
